Perfection
by eeeMa
Summary: Melanie is far from perfect. Sure she's pretty and smart, but she has a quick temper, and other problems when the Marauders show up. Just how nasty can she get? Follow a teen girl through love, hate, and war. T for Teen!
1. Chapter One: Meet the Marauders

Sorry, guys, but I have started another fic. I really like this one, too! Review, review, review! And please read my other fics. I think the favorite is Marauder's Game. Please? You'll get cookies. I'll bake them myself and then eat them for you??? Just kidding!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Perfection. It is such a cliché. You can't get away from it, though. Teachers are always telling you to practice spells until perfection. Parents are always telling you to act perfectly for your Aunt Margaret. Perfection is what we are compared to.

I suppose that I am far from perfect, even though I have great grades. Yes, I came out of fifth year with all O's. Everyone was impressed, but not me. My parents praised me, but I was angry about missing one question on Charms.

Perfection. There it comes again. It affects each and every one of us. As I said before, it's hard to get away from. Impossible, even. That's perfection for you!

Ravenclaw students, perhaps, have it the worst. If they miss anything, they're immediately scorned and looked down on. I wouldn't know, though. I'm a Gryffindor, and I'm beginning to think of it as a bad thing.

Being pretty doesn't help…at all. In fact, I can't stand being pretty. That might be the reason that I wore sweatpants to the dance last year. Not that it worked, though. Boys still swarmed around me.

There it is. Perfection. People think that I have the perfect image. Maybe I do, but I doubt it. There are millions of people in this world. You can always depend on someone being prettier than you, smarter, braver. There's always someone. And someone ahead of them. You can never reach perfection.

Now isn't it odd that we compare ourselves to it?

As I was saying, I am pretty. I have long, auburn hair that forms in loose curls and reaches my mid-back. I have large, light blue eyes, like ice almost. My skin is pale, but I am told that it makes my eyes seem even brighter. I am slender, very slender. I am also quite the average height. At seventeen, I stand at 5'6".

I must be somewhat brave, as I'm in Gryffindor, but I can't think of one thing I've done to deserve to be in this House. Basically, I wake up, go get near-perfect grades on tests, scream at the bane of my existence, and then go to bed.

Perfect, right?

No. Far from it. The bane of my existence is what has convinced me that I'm far from perfect. I can't stand the four of them. They call themselves the Marauders. They deserve that title. All they do is torment innocent people such as myself, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape. Well, maybe I'm not innocent, as I am very snide, but Lily and Severus aren't that bad. It takes one to know one.

A quick overview, I guess. First we have our leader, James Potter.

Appearance – untidy, black hair – always messes it up further when Evans' is around, hazel eyes, tall. Pretty good-looking.

Personality – Joker, thinks as himself as better than everyone else, very loyal to his friends, annoying, self-centered, big-headed, arrogant.

Next up, we have Sirius Black, the flirt of the group and James' best friend.

Appearance – shoulder- length black hair, blue eyes, very tall, great body. Well, I do have to give him that.

Personality – stupid, a huge flirt, sleeps around every weekend, hasn't held a real girlfriend for more than a week, and all they did was make-out and sleep. Umm, very nice, until bored. Only cares for sex.

Remus Lupin. Quietest and brain of the group. They need him.

Appearance – sandy hair, pretty ragged, always wearing robes too small for him, very skinny, average height, gray-green eyes. Never knew how he became part of the group.

Personality – annoying, always pretends to be against his friends, but is actually leading them on, prefect, even if he doesn't deserve it, brainy, gives others ideas for pranks, idiotic, always sick.

Last is Peter Pettigrew.

Appearance – Like a rat. Beady, dark eyes, shaggy brown hair, short and fat. I really don't get why the others put up with him!

Personality – Doesn't have one. Just kidding. Pretty much, he agrees with whatever the others says and laughs really loud. Never does anything on his own. He is really annoying and idiotic. I can't stand him. Almost as bad as Sirius. I HATE THEM BOTH!

Time for me to stop raving on and on about how much I hate the Marauders. I think I might actually go to sleep now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Lily!" I hear. I open my eyes to see Hannah Hawkins, Alice Cooper and Anna Baker standing beside Lily's bed smiling.

I hate Hannah! She is the most annoying, self-centered, idiotic person in the world. Right now, she is going out with Sirius, or so she says, which makes me hate her even more. She has been obsessed with him since first year.

Alice is amazing. She's my best friend. She isn't that smart, nor that brave, but she is the most remarkable person I've ever met. She's so cheerful and nice. It's impossible not to like her. Even Sirius and James are nice to her, when they want something.

Anna is alright. She is Lily's good friend. The two stick together like peanut butter and jelly, with Lily as the peanut butter, of course. She's quiet, also despises the Marauders, and is very nice. She has pretty good grades.

Then there's Lily. She's also great. She's smart, kind, thoughtful, pretty, and clever. She is just under me in grades. She is my other great friend. She also hates the Marauders, having as big as a problem with James as I do with Sirius. She has a quick-temper, but she doesn't yell like I do.

I groan as I sit up. "Guys, not so loud! I don't want to wake up yet! It's the weekend, so please hush!"

Alice and Lily come up to me, looking proud. "What did you two do this time?" I ask suspiciously.

Alice laughs. "I thought you told us to hush!" She says, smirking.

"Alice!" I cry.

She laughs. "Okay, okay. James was annoying Lily again so she hexed his hair pink for an hour! For good measure, I did the other three!"

I laugh as well, but as an afterthought, I grumble, "Should have been the whole day."

Lily giggles. "It will be next time!"  
I roll my eyes and look at Alice. She smiles back. "Well, Miss Fischer, I think that you're going to need to get up soon, dear. The boys are looking for you."

I groan again. Why me? I mouth. Alice laughs and throws me my robes. I quickly dress before going downstairs, holding onto Alice with all my might. I really don't want to do this!

As soon as I get down the stairs, Sirius sees me. I swear profusely. Alice frowns at me. "Look, don't let him see that he has that influence on you!"

I glare back. "It's harder than it looks!" I hiss. "And he doesn't hold anything on me!"

She rolls her eyes. "Melanie, please!"

Sirius walks up to me and smiles nastily. "Hey, Fischer, thought about what I said last day of school last year?" He says casually.

That one simple sentence causes me to explode. I really don't want to remember the day he asked me to date him. "Black, get your filthy mind away from me!" I yell as loud as I can. I stick my middle finger up at him before sticking my nose up in the air and walking away. I've had it. My life is so far from perfection!

Remus Lupin runs after me. "Please, Melanie!" He begs. "Sirius will be Sirius. He didn't mean it! Please come back!"

I turn and glare at him. "Lupin, I thought I told you and your obscene friends to stay away from me!" I turn on my heel, ignoring his idiotic hurt look.

Alice glares at me, but I don't notice. "Lupin's a good actor." I muse. "Almost had me for a sec."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Remus wasn't acting. Maybe he likes you!"

I start coughing. Alice groans and pounds me on the back. When I stop, I gasp, "He's a-a Marauder!"

Alice rolls her eyes again. "You see what you want to see."

I was thankful when she dropped the subject after that. I would never date or like a Marauder, let alone love one!

Oh, how wrong I was!

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month. Alice still glared at me whenever I ignored Remus or blew up at Sirius. I didn't get it. I finally told her that if she asked Frank Longbottom out, then I would kiss Sirius on the lips once.

Why did it have to be Sirius? Why didn't I pick Remus?

Well, anyhow, she turned bright red, saying that she didn't understand why Frank didn't like her.

I roll my eyes. "Alice, darling, we're invisible. The Marauders only take interest in Lily, and everyone else loves the Marauders."

Alice grins. "I may be invisible, but you aren't. I've seen how the Marauders look at you!"

I groan. "Alice, they wouldn't even look at me twice if I wasn't cursed pretty!"

Alice laughs. You see why everyone likes her now, right? Well, right then I was about to strangle her? Why's she so cursed cheerful all the time? Ugh!

Alice arches her eyebrows. "Mel, are you still thinking about Sirius? You two would get along perfectly. You're really pretty, and he's just-" She smiles for lack of anything else. I roll my eyes. There's the cursed word perfect again.

"Alice, I can't stand Sirius!" I say. "If I was to date someone, he'd be nice and smart and definitely not a Marauder."

"You're being a racist!" She accuses.

"Am not!"

"Are too! You're against Black people!"

I'm about to argue back that I'm not, but I realize what she means. "I am."

"Well, maybe not, but you're being a-a Marauderist!" She beams in pride. I can't help but to burst out laughing. Gotta love her, right?

"Well, maybe I am, but they'd really need to shape up if they wanted to date me, which they aren't so, back to Stage 1."

I stick out my tongue. Alice smirks. I hate how well she can read me, and I am relieved when she drops it.

"Hey!" I hear. I spin around to see Sirius. He's smiling at me evilly. After a harsh look from Alice, I give a rather forced smile back.

"Bl-Sirius." I say.

"Hey, Fischer." He leans against the doorway and smiles at me. I give a forced laugh back. "Want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

I roll my eyes and groan. He laughs. I have so had it with that pig! I glare and poke his chest hard, walking up to him. He seems surprised.

"Tell me why you want me." I say rudely.

He grins. "Easy. First, you're a beauty. Second, you're a virgin." I make a strangled noise in the back of my throat, but he ignores it. "Third, I have no one else."

I roll my eyes, surprising Alice who thought I'd blow up at that. "Sirius, as much as I'd love to go with you, I'm busy."

Sirius raises an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

I spot Remus at the entrance. I grab him, surprising Alice, Sirius, Remus, and even myself. "Going with Remus. Remus, aren't we going to Hogsmeade together this weekend?" I say.

He looks at me in shock. "Y-yeah." He says after a moment. He straightens and smiles at me. "Sorry, Padfoot. Maybe next time."

"Maybe never." I shoot back as I pull Alice away with me.

We sit down to eat breakfast. I smile sweetly at her. "You have to ask Frank out now." I say as I butter a piece of bread. Alice smirks.

"That wasn't the bargain." She says, smiling evilly. "You said that you'd kiss Sirius."

"Oh, hell, Alice!" I growl. I glare at her. "Maybe I'll get rid of Lupin then and kiss Black's guts out!"

Alice gasps. "You wouldn't!" Of course I wouldn't, Alice! I think. I'm not a Marauder! However, I smile evilly. "Fine!" She wails.

I roll my eyes. "It's for your own good, Alice." I say before standing up and walking over to sit by Remus. Hell, is it fun to make Sirius mad.

I take Remus' hand in my own. "We're dating, you know, Black. Didn't he tell you that?" I smile at Remus.

Sirius looks furious. "Why would I care about who you're dating, Fischer?" He asks.

I smile back. "Well, I thought you're friends. Bye Re!" I blow him a kiss before leaving a confused Remus and an angry Sirius. As soon as I leave the Hall, I begin laughing as hard as I can. The first years rush away from me, thinking I'm crazy. I think I might be.

Hell, I'm far from perfect. Damn!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How was it? Also, what do you think I should rate this? T or M??? This is as bad as it'll get, just some ugly language and mentioning sluts and sex and stuff. I think it'd be a T, but I don't know.

Thanks, guys. Lol.


	2. Chapter Two: Encounters with Padfoot

I'm glad that you liked this. I wanted to write a fic where the guy and gal who end up together are enemies at first. Now a quick question for you, Sirius/Mel or Remus/Mel? I think I like one better than the other, but it's up to you. I can change. Who cares about what the author thinks, right?



Ugh. I have just heard the word again. It all started with evil little Hannah.

"Hey, Melanie." She crows. What does she want? "I heard that you are going to Hogsmeade with Re-Re. I'm going with Siri. Maybe we'll catch you there."

Alice knows that I'm going to explode. I always do when it comes to evil, mean, little bitchy Hannah. Ugh! She comes up to me and smiles sweetly at Hannah.

"Of course she's going, Hannah. Sirius Black asked her himself this morning, but she decided to go with Remus instead. When did you get on such close terms with them, dearest?"

Hannah's face turns ugly. "For your information, I've been friends with them since forever. I think that you are Remus are perfect together." She shoots at me. She storms away, leaving me to my own pitiful thoughts.

How are Remus and I perfect together when I despise him and only asked him on a date to get his friend away from me? How can we be perfect together when we've only met, and all I see him as is a bigheaded, arrogant Marauder? It can't even be our looks. I, not to brag, actually to complain, am pretty, and Remus, well, Remus is Remus. Scrawny, sickly, pale Remus. That Remus.

There's only one answer to that. We aren't perfect together. For once, I don't want to be.



"Mel!" Alice crows. "Get up and get ready for your date!" I feel the covers being yanked away from me. God. Sometimes I hate Alice.

"Go away. Not going." I say before turning around. After a second, I'm yelling as Alice flicks her wand, turning me upside-down. I glare evilly at her. She is so dead.

Maybe not. As she let's me drop, I reluctantly reach for my favorite sweatpants and throw them on, daring Alice to say anything about my lack of taste. Wisely, she let's me wear the sweatpants without too much hesitation. I know that she's dying to tell me to put on a skirt, but hey. I'm pretty enough without the skirt. I hate attention and that'd call it!

So I throw a plain t-shirt on and a sweatshirt over that. Alice looks at me in disproval but doesn't say anything as I smirk at her before heading down to the Common Room to find Sirius and Hannah snogging. I snicker. They so deserve each other.

Remus is sitting at a table, reading. Frank Longbottom is sitting next to him. I am actually friends with Frank so I slide in beside him.

"Hey, Frank. How's it going? I haven't talked to you in a while." I grin. I feel Remus' eyes on me, but I ignore him.

Frank smiles. "I know. I'm doing great. You?"

I laugh. "Same as ever. Black won't leave me alone, Hannah's as nasty as ever, Alice is…Alice." I grin as Frank laughs.

"Well, I knew that one. Alice will be Alice, right? Well, I better go say hi. She's going to kill me, since I haven't said hi in forever."

I laugh and wave to him. Before I can say anything to Remus, I'm distracted.

Yay! I love distractions!

Anna and Lily walk up to me, eyes flashing dangerously. I raise my eyebrows at them. They glare. Lily's the first to speak.

"Want to help us kill Potter and Black?" Lily growled.

"What'd they do now?" I ask, my eyes now flashing as well.

"Black held Lily down so Potter could kiss her." Anna whispers. "Lucky that I showed up."

I smile grimly. "Let's go. I'll grab Alice."

I rush off before Lupin can stop me.

Oh, yes. We're back to last names.

I'll kill Black and Potter for this. Lily is my friend. They will stop messing with her, or they'll face my wrath.

And man, do I have a mean number of hexes and jinxes up my sleeve. I can't wait to use them.

Mwhahahahaha!

I think I'm going crazy.



We find Black and Potter in the entrance hall, laughing and joking together. I know why Lily and Anna came to me, as I whip out my wand and throw myself at Black. I am vicious. That's for sure.

Sirius grins at me as I press my wand to his throat. We are closer than we ever have been. That doesn't bother me, though. I'm too busy trying to kill him. Behind me, I feel the other two grabbing Potter.

"Black," I growl. "Apologize to Lily. I heard how filthy you were." I back away a little, still pointing my wand at him. I turn to Potter and slap him hard. "No wonder she hates you! Apologize now!" I yell. The littler kids rush away. If looks could kill, I'd be the only one standing right now.

I turn back to Black. "Sorry, Evans." He says. I can tell he doesn't mean it, but it's the best I'll get out of him. I turn to glare at Potter.

"Sorry, Lily. I didn't mean it, you know."

Lily glares at him coolly. "I don't care, Potter. Never touch me again." She slaps him before stomping away. I turn on them both, casting stinging hexes at them. Ha. They'll be very uncomfortable the whole Hogsmeade trip, I think as Anna and I follow Lily.

Now for my dreaded date with Remus. What have I done?



I practically order Alice to meet up with us after an hour. She reluctantly agrees, and I am finally relieved. At least Lupin pretends to be nice, unlike his three friends, although I think that they're too dumb to know how to be nice!

We order our butterbeer and sit down. "Hey, Lupin!" I say. He looks at me, a little hurt. Wow. Is that stupid or what? He's always looking at me like that. If Alice were here, I know what her expression would be like.

Not that I care. I don't let people order me around. Melanie Fischer, Gryffindor at Hogwarts is too stubborn for that. No one shall order me around.

Something possessed me to be nice to Lupin, so I apologize. I know! So unlike me, Marauder-hater that I am! So I turn to him. "Sorry, Remus." I smile. "It's still hard for me to get used to liking you. I used to despise you." Still do, I mentally corrected myself.

Remus smiles. "That's okay. I agree with you. A week ago I just thought of you as the girl who always flirted with Sirius."

I choke over my butterbeer. After I regain my use of air, I say, "Are you crazy?!"

He shakes his head, looking puzzled. "What?"

"Black and me." I laugh nervously. "There's no way in fricking hell that we'd date. If you haven't noticed, I hate him even more than I do Potter and Pettigrew!" I shudder. "Thanks. Now I'll have nightmares about him."

"He isn't that bad." Remus says, looking a little confused.

I laugh. "His best was that one time when he tripped me and then apologized after I threatened to…um, do something bad to him." I blush, remembering my threat.

"I don't even want to know." Remus says. I giggle.

"Yeah, probably not."

Even though it wasn't as bad as I thought, I was relieved when Alice finally showed up, until she told me that Sirius had just broken up with Hannah, who though it was because of me. I swear loudly enough for Alice to hit my head hard.

"Ow, Alice!" I glare at her. "Will you go kill Sirius for me?"

She rolls her eyes. "You've done enough for today, after that nasty stinging hex. You should see him right now. Mel, I didn't mean literally!" She yells as I jump up from the table, determined to laugh at Sirius.

I never get that chance, thank you very much. I am pulled back to the table by Alice and her Ravenclaw friend. I scowl at them, but I take my seat all the same. I'll get my chance to kill him later.

I hand Alice the rest of my hot coffee, not thirsty for caffeine anymore. She gulps it down, and I shake my head at her.

"So Alice, shall we go back to the school?"

She rolls her eyes at me before turning to smile at Remus. "Don't mind her, Remus. She has the attention span of a two year old. Let's go, Miss Perfect."

Me, Miss Perfect? I'm so going to get her for that!

Haven't I already explained the many ways that Melanie Alexandra Fischer is far from perfect? I thought so.

I settle with a glare at my best friend. Whatever would I do without her?

Another glare.



How was it? I really hope that you guys enjoyed it. I would like to thank all of my three reviewers. SOPROL, whedonist19, and narcissamalfoy98. It really made me happy to see those reviews. Please review, again???


	3. Chapter Three: Detention with Moony

Hey guys! I'm back! I would like to thank all my reviewers, and all the people who are reading this but haven't reviewed. Please review, guys! It means a lot to me when I get home from school and have a bunch of reviews waiting for me!

I'm glad that you like this fic. I think I may be in love with it! Oh, for those of you who have read Marauder's Game, the sequel is up and is entitled Little Marauders at Hogwarts. I hope you like it!

Also, what pairing do you like better for this fic? Lily and James will definitely be one, and same with Alice/Frank. Peter is not going to go out with anyone! I despise him! So should it be Melanie/Remus or Melanie/Sirius??? Your pick. I like both.

Wow. Long author's note today. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has officially gone insane. I mean it this time. It isn't just me anymore. Wow.

It all started a week ago with my 'date that wasn't really a date, more of an undercover mission to get away from Sirius' with Remus. I left early, not having the attention span of a two year old, as my so-called friend told Remus. If you're reading this Alice, thanks. That really made my day.

So here's a list I made, with pointless commentary from my so-called best friend.

_Top Ten Reasons that the Hogwarts Students are Going Insane_

_By: Melanie Fischer _**with pointless commentary from Alice Cooper**

1. _Umm, I went on a date with a Marauder! I would never do that in my right state of mind!_ **Mel, dear, maybe you like him!!!!** _Thanks, Alice. You're lucky I'm too tired to be mad right now. _**Anytime, Mel. Anytime.**

2. _Black isn't talking to Lupin. Now _that'_s odd_! **Not to me!** _Alice, I've already heard your theories on how Black is falling for me. _**Anyone can see it, Mel!** _Well not me! Alice, I love you, but get your head out of the clouds! This is reality_** Maybe you should open your eyes then.** _Thanks, Alice._ **Hehehe!**

3. _Black is being nice to me! The other day he told a Slytherin boy who was mocking me to sod off. I fell out of my chair_. _I suppose it was because he hates Slytherin. Yeah, it's that!_ **See reason 2! **_Grr._

4. _Lily…agreed to think about going on a date with…Potter. Merlin._ **See, even Lily's seeing the other side of them!** _Alice!_

5. _I have failed a test! Yes, I falied! A stupid T for Troll! And I didn't even know that was a grade! How could I have?_ **You were…ahem, busy with other things.** _Alice! Why'd I agree to let you do commentary??? _**Because I was annoying you so much that you gave in.** _Oh, I knew that there was a good reason_. **I'm hurt!**

6. _Hannah is crying over a boy._ **Since you stole 'Siri' and Re-Re' from her.** _Well, if it made her cry…_ **Yes! I've finally turned you over to the dark side!** _Almost, Alice. It was close! _**Next time!**

7. _Alice is afraid of Frank's denial._ **Hey!** _Sorry, Alice. My list._ **Well, fine**! _Ha. I have defeated you!_ **Hmph**!

8. _I am beginning to think that Remus might not be acting when he's nice to me…Alice? Alice! ALICE!_ **AHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVE SUCEEDED!** _Oh, Merlin!_

9_. My best friend is insane. Although, I think she may have always been. _**Love you, too, Mel! **

10_I think that I may be falling for–_

Oh Merlin! I can't believe I just wrote that! It isn't true, not true. Oh, oh, oh. I knew that this list was a bad idea! As quickly as I can, I scribble my words out, replacing them with _I am not looking forward to classes tomorrow_.

What is wrong with me???

From the looks Alice is giving me, I don't think she fell for my last one. I'll be hearing about this later today. Maybe I should get sick and go to the hospital wing. Yeah, all I have to do is look at the Marauders, who I HATE, and I'll get sick. Yeah, great plan.

Turns out that I didn't have to. I feel my face turn white, and I run to the bathroom to empty my heaving stomach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I go to sleep early that day, telling Alice to tell our afternoon teachers that I'm sick. Ugh. I feel awful.

I fall into a dreamless sleep, or so I thought.

I'm sitting on the couch in the Common Room, half-asleep. I recognize this as a year ago, when we were graduating from sixth year. Good times, good times.

All of a sudden, four boys who I absolutely despise come up to me. Remus, pretends, or maybe is really looking sorry. He should have just stopped it!

Potter and Black laugh at me. "Oi! Fischer!" Potter yells, even though I'm barely a foot away from him. "I think if I touched your hair it would move!" He joked. I snarled at him. Black laughs.

"Were you kissing the giant squid?" He laughs. Except, that isn't the word he uses. I jump up, trying to claw at him. He dodges me by hiding behind Remus, and I'm thrown back down onto the couch by Potter and Pettigrew.

They taunt me for a few more minutes, laughing as I scratch and punch them. Finally, they get bored with me and leave. I sit on the couch, breathing heavily, glad that they're gone.

"Hey, Fischer, you didn't think that I was done with you, did you?" I look up into Black's eyes, scowling fiercely. He laughs at me. Before I can react, he whips out his wand and immobilizes me.

"Now, all I want is one kiss, and I'll let you go." My eyes widen, first in fear, then in anger. As hard as I try, I can't move as he comes closer and closer to me. I can't even scream, but I don't give up.

Reality changes from dream there. As his lips reach mine, I kiss back, suddenly unfrozen by his lips. I kiss back passionately, wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him onto me.

I wake up screaming. I hate nightmares.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I still feel sick the next day, so Alice and Lily bring my up breakfast. I thank them and wolf it down. I must have been hungrier than I thought.

I am determined to go to at least Transfiguration, though. I have always had trouble with it after missing even one lesson. I am very determined when it comes to school. Where the Marauders all would have skipped because one of them had a cold, I still go to class when I'm puking my guts out and have a fever.

But you won't catch me dead in the Hospital Wings. They scare me. I'd rather suffer, thank you.

So I did.

Transfiguration was…interesting.

NOT!

Especially with Malfoy and his cronies laughing at me for being sick, and Black threatening to hex them. Not to mention the smile, well more of a smirk, I thought, on Alice's face. Oh, I wanted to jinx her! But I didn't. I was good, mostly.

Aren't I always?

Ha. Just kidding. I don't think so- wait. That's odd. Why did Black just give me a folded piece of paper? As much as I want to throw it back at him and scowl, I can't. Curiosity gets the better of me.

_**Sorry about them, Fischer. Wanted you to know that I'm only defending you because even you're better than a Slytherin. Nothing's changed between us. – S **_

I quickly write a response back and shove it at him.

_Sod off, Black. I can defend myself. – M _

**Told you! – Alice **

_Alice, get your own paper! – M _

**Oh, I see! It's just you and Siri. Giggle – A **

_Alice! – M _

_**Hey, this is my paper! – S **_

**I'm crushed. – A **

_If it's your paper, then stop throwing it at me? Where'd you get this paper from anyways? It looks really old. – M _

_**Well, it's my old transfiguration essay from fifth year. I found it a week ago in the bottom of my trunk. McGonagall still wouldn't give me my points, though. – S **_

**Ha ha. Look at you blushing, Mel! My theory proves correct. If I jump up and do a victory dance, do you think anyone would be alarmed? – A**

_Ugh. You are _so _lucky that I'm in a good mood, Alice, or I'd kill you for that! I might later, so don't say that I didn't warn you! By the way, why do you ask such stupid questions? Of course they'd all be alarmed! I'd be alarmed and we're best friends, or used to be until all your false theories about me!– M _

_**What'd she say? False theories? – S**_

_Are you honestly that clueless??? – M _

**I told her that you were falling for her. – A **

Sirius read the paper over, eyes bulging when the got to that part that my ex-best friend just wrote. "I am not falling for her!" He yelled. The class, excluding me, started laughing, and Sirius earned a glare from McGonagall.

Instead of blushing and hiding his face in his hands, like I would have done, he gave our classmates a cheeky wave before turning to glare at Alice. I also did.

"Alice, I changed my mind. I am no longer too tired to kill you!" I snapped.

Alice smiled sweetly. "Then I'd better stay in sight of a teacher for the next week."

Darn! She knows me too well! Yes, I'd never do anything in front of a teacher. I respect them to much for that.

Not Black, though. There he is, sitting lazily with his wand out, every now and then flicking the Tickling Charm on Alice, causing her to shriek in laughter. I start laughing as well. She deserves all of it.

Ha. McGonagall keeps looking back here and glaring at Alice. She's going to get a detention! I can't help but smile, until McGonagall says the unbelievable.

"Cooper, Black, Fischer, and Lupin! Report here tonight at 8 o'clock for the first detention of your seven."

My mouth falls open and I glare at Black. I have never received detention in all my life. Now in seventh year, I do, and it's all because of Black! He even got Lupin, I mean Remus, in trouble, and all he was doing was sitting next to Black, actually paying attention.

I'm back to hating him, I think!

Correction: I always have! I-I was- I was sick, remember? No joke! That's why my stupid brain tried to tell me that I liked him!

Well, it's a good thing I'm better now! I don't know how much more I could have handled!

Alice has just passed me a note, with a look to go along with it.

Why don't you quit denying the truth and admit I'm right? – A

I shoot her a glare and mouth, "When you go out with Frank Longbottom!"

I grin as she winces. We both have things against the other. We also use it against each other when needed.

But I guess that's friendship for you!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Detention, well, it turned out better than I thought, due to the fact that I was paired to work with Remus, not my arch-enemy or ex-best friend, who has informed me that I sound extrermely childish when I say that. Once again, DON'T CARE!

Remus, well, we could be good friends, I've noticed. He loves reading, studying, talking about weird stuff such as why I think Hogwarts is going insane. He agrees with my reasons! Well, except, I didn't read him the ones with his name in them! I'm not that dense, thank you very much!

But, he's kind and caring and thoughtful. He's much to sweet to be an offical Marauder. I asked him how he got into that dumb group, and he just coughed and said something dumb like, "They like me for who I really am." Come on! At least think of a good reason or excuse even!

Well, I wouldn't mind being friends with him, except for the fact that, one, he still is a Marauder, no matter what, and two, he keeps looking at me and making me shiver. Umm, would it be rude to flat out tell him that I'm not interested?

Yeah, I guess I'll have to be nicer. If I have too!

I've found out that detention isn't all that bad. I'm actually looking forward to cleaning the trophies without magic tomorrow. Time flew by tonight. Tomorrow should be fun!

Or so I thought. Until I heard about Alice and Sirius' fight. Apparently, McGonagall's switching groups for me to be with Sirius and Alice with Remus. I am so going to kill her!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, how was it? To be clear about the dream she had, it was something that she thought Sirius would do. Sirius never actually did that to her. She was having a nightmare about liking him.

Or was it a nightmare???

Mwhahahahaha! I thank all my wonderful reviewers and hope that you'll be writing some more??? I want a lot of reviews! Please?


	4. Chapter Four: Full Moon

Oh my god! My nine month old cousin fell down a steep set of stairs and cracked his head open on the concrete below. He is so lucky to still be alive. Whew. That was one of the scariest things that has ever happened to me. Nine months old! Oh, hell.

Well, thanks for all reviewers. I hope you'll review again!



"Well, get to cleaning." Professor McGonagall stared at us before turning on her heel and leaving Sirius glaring at Alice, and me glaring at both of them. Remus looked a little disappointed, but Alice was smiling happily, unaware of all the glares that she was getting.

Finally, Remus sighed. "Come on, Alice. Let's go clean the trophies."

Alice smiled. "Okay." She smiled at me before skipping away with Remus. I groan and yell at her retreating back.

"You just wait until tomorrow when I tell Frank about how much you like him!" I could swear that she hesitated before walking off with Remus once more. I swear profusely, startling Black and a couple fourth years who all think that I'm well-behaved. Not around Black though.

Never around Black.

I turn around to face Black who is staring at me in amazement. "Whoa." He said. I shoot him a filthy glare and stick a…umm, certain finger of mine up at him before turning on my heel and stalking to the room we were supposed to be cleaning.

He entered a few seconds later, grinned goofily, making me glare. "Fischer, lighten up. I never knew that you swore and made vulgar hand gestures."

I roll my eyes. "People surprise people. I never knew that you knew that the word vulgar was in your vocabulary. And maybe I didn't want you to know that about me!"

Black laughed. I glared at him in annoyance. "Why do you always have to be so annoying?" I ask. "Can't you act normal for one night?" I demand before turning back around to clean polish the vase I've been working on.

I nearly dropped it when I felt Black's hand on my own. I pulled away from him. "Start cleaning, Black. There is no way in hell that I'm cleaning the whole room by myself!"

He laughed and pulled his wand out. "Then I'll do all of it!" He waved his wand, and the room was clean. I glared at him. Crap. Now I actually have to talk to him.

"You asked for me to be normal for one night, so I will." He said simply when I glared at him.

I groan. "Fine. Go to sleep; that's plenty normal."

"Nah. I thought that we'd talk. Sit down, Fischer." He pointed lazily to a chair.

I hesitate before sitting down. "Fine. Go on and talk."

He frowns. "You first."

"Oh, Merlin!" I snap, but surprisingly, I talk. "Well, my name's Melanie Alexandra Fischer. I'm seventeen. My birthday's on the 17th of July. My parents are Alexander Fischer and Regina Lestrange, and I hate them. They're pure evil. Umm, I have a brother, Marcus, who's twenty-four and is trying to join You-Know-Who and a sister, Ethelinda, who's eleven who is a first year Slytherin. They all take the surname Lestrange. According to father, I have disgraced the family, so I get the half-blood name, while they get the pure-name."

I think I've forgotten who I'm talking to. The only other person who knows this is Alice, and she doesn't know all the details.

"When I was seven and Marcus was fourteen, we were best friends. One day, he found a Muggle on our property. I begged him to just cast a Memory Charm on the boy and let him be on his way, but Marcus tortured him. He fucking tortured the boy who was my age within an inch of his life. Then he took the boy to my father who rearranged his face. He made the boy serve us for years. He's still there today, haunted and crippled. He's seen no joy. Father wouldn't kill him when I begged him to. I was whipped."

I'm know crying, remembering that little boy now. He can't talk anymore, not after being forced to watch his parents and three year old sister tortured to death. His eyes are haunted. I tried to save him, but I couldn't.

I haven't even realized Black's arm around me. I don't care, though. I keep talking.

"I ran away to live with my grandparents. Father's father was a Muggleborn, so they're nice enough. I've lived there for my whole life, just remembering the past that haunts me. I can't run away though. It'll always be a part of me."

I stop talking to sob on Sirius' shoulder. He wraps his arms around me. And I allow myself to relax. For once, I'm glad for him by me.

"My parents are with You-Know-Who as well." He whispers.

"We're in the same boat, Black." I say. I give a choked laugh. It is a shock that Black and I are in the same boat. Wow.

But it's true. And for once, I really appreciate him for what he's worth. Black. Sirius. Sirius Black.



The next day, I arrive at breakfast early. I haven't talked to Alice yet, and I need to desperately. I sit at the end of the table by myself, waiting for her to arrive. I'm dreadfully embarrassed at what I've told Sirius. How could I spill every secret of mine only because he said talk? Is it possible that I want to be friends with him? It can't be!

When someone sits across from me, I don't even look up. "Hey, Alice." I say softly.

"Not Alice." A voice that I know well says. I jump up, scowling at Siri-Black. He raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"Look, just because I told you every secret about myself last night, doesn't mean that I like you!" I say in a panic. I need time to think before facing him again. "I just needed someone to listen and you happened to be there!"

Sirius looks a little hurt for a second before standing up to leave. Still panicked, I say, "Sirius!" He turns back. "I'll talk to you tonight! I promise!" He bites his lip and nods.

That night, it's only Alice and I who show up. Alice tells me that Remus looked deathly ill at lunch, and I understand. He honestly gets sick like once a month.

Wait. It is once a month now that I look back on it further. Hmm. I think a visit to the library would do me some good…after detention of course.

Black may like getting in trouble, but I despise it. And speaking of Black, why didn't he show up? At breakfast, he said he was going to! Why didn't he? I really need to talk to him! I do. I really do!

He doesn't show up all night. I tell myself that I don't care, but I do. I really do. I can't believe he'd do this to me.

That makes me giggle lightly. A week ago, I would have nearly died to hear myself say that, but I think it's true. Black is a good listener, and he can understand how it hurts to have this evil family and a brother who wants you dead.

The whole school knows about his problems with how he ran away, how he hates his parents. I've heard the story from Potter before. I was shocked when, last Christmas, I saw the four Marauders sitting by the fire. Black was an inch from tears. Remus comforted him, Pettigrew sat there doing nothing, and Potter glared at me, daring me to say something.

I didn't. I'd be dead if I did.

Alice startles me. She grins cockily and tilts her head. "Let's go back to the Common Room. We've been here for two hours now."

I look at her, wide-eyed. It's funny how time passes when you're distracted. It happens to me all the time.

I sigh loudly and follow Alice back up to the Common Room. Black is back on my bad side, and as much as I want to laugh at that, I can't. I have to get myself to hate him again!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kind of short, yeah, but I wanted to post this before I have to leave. I know that I've told a couple of you about this already, but I didn't know any other way to tell the rest of you.

I will be writing an awesome fic after this one. You guys can submit one character each in. The two best ones will become my main character's best friends. The next two will be her enemies/ other friends. Note – everyone will get to be in the story!

Here's what you need to tell me –

Name

Age

House

Personality

Appearance

Friends

Enemies

Time Period

Anything else special (werewolf? Half-Veela?)

Note – Don't all put her in Gryffindor – some should be Slytherins! Also, some should be boys!

Thanks again – Lioness Queen of the Marauders!


	5. Chapter Five: The Kiss

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was on vacation, and then I had a ton of make up work to do. Ugh. I hate school! Well, here I am now, sitting at the computer with absolutely nothing planned for Melanie's next chapter. So, yeah. All of this was made up on the spot. Hopefully, it won't be too bad…

So, read and review. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. If I didn't reply to your review, it's because I was in a hurry that morning, so sorry, and I'll reply to yours this time. Hope you all enjoy!



I arrive downstairs early the next morning, hoping to get some studying done before the Charms quiz. I need a good grade on that! I can't risk failing! It would ruin my chances of becoming Minister of Magic.

I nearly snort at that. I would hate that job.

And here I am, thinking to myself about the technique needed to cast a Tickling Charm, when I bumped into someone. I look up, saying, "Oh sorry…" I'm looking into Black's eyes. He grins at me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I shove him away from me, throwing his arm off.

"Go away, Black." I snarl. "I'm not in the mood."

"Grumpy this morning?" He asks casually. He leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. He gives me his best lopsided grin. "Funny. I always thought that you were a morning person."

I give him a dirty look before gathering the books I had dropped and leaving the Common Room. Just my luck that he followed me, looking concerned.

"What is it with you this morning?" He asks innocently.

I turn to glare at him. "What the hell, Black?! Don't act all innocent! Remember at breakfast yesterday? You said that you'd talk to me at detention, and then, there I was expecting you, but you didn't show up!" I yell.

Black's grin faded. I actually thought that I saw caring in his eyes. "You missed me?" He asked softly.

I feel my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. I had not wanted that to slip. "Well, no, but I did think that it was fun lying to you about family problems, making you think that we were in the same boat!" I say proudly. "I actually get along with my family, Black." I turn on my heel and leave him staring after me, shocked.

That would have to be the biggest lie I ever told. My family would try to kill me if Professor Dumbledore hadn't made sure they didn't. But Black doesn't need to know that about me.

I finally sigh as I realize that I'm not in a studying mood right now. I throw my books back into my book-bag and head down to the Great Hall, hoping to snatch a quick breakfast. To my annoyance, Remus and James are already in the Hall, both looking rather tired.

I plop into a seat as far away from them as I can. Sirius enters the Hall a second later, gives me a dirty look, and turns to seat beside his best friends. Ha. Think I'm perfect now? Black is my enemy again.

Alice and Lily enter a while later, both smiling happily about something. I sigh as Lily waves 'bye' to Alice and goes to sit by her boyfriend, James Potter. Alice walks over to me and smiles evilly.

"Well, you're in bad luck." She says. I am mortally frightened by her smirk. I raise an eyebrow. She smirks again before plunking down beside me and pulling toast and marmalade towards her. I roll my eyes.

"Well, you'll see later." She smirks. I sigh and grab my bag from where it's laying beside me. I guess I'll arrive at class a half an hour later. To my surprise, Remus follows me into the hall. I turn to him and raise my eyebrows.

"How are you doing, Remus?" I ask pleasantly. "I missed you last night."

He sighs and pulls me to the side. "Melanie, look. Don't be mad at Sirius, okay?"

I glare. "It's not your business who I'm mad at!" I raise my chin defiantly.

"Well, it…erm…it sort of is." He winces as I frown at him, trying to comprehend what he's telling me. "Sirius was with me last night. I wasn't sick, though." He looks at me in pain. My temper rises.

"Then why weren't you in detention last night?" I hiss.

"Melanie, I'm a werewolf!" He shoots back, not meanly. "Sirius helps me make my transformation easier! Lo-look Melanie! It's not easy, me telling you this! I-I just see the way Sirius looks at you, so I-I'm telling you!"

My mouth is open in shock. Remus stares at me in desperation. I don't know what possesses me to do it, I really don't.

"Oh, Remus…" I breathe. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I lean in and kiss him.

I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him with an intensity of someone who could be kissing their last kiss. He pulls me against him, and I feel his hands on me, one buried in my hair, and one wrapped around my waist. I am nearly lifted off the ground.

After what could have easily been minutes, or even days, we break apart, me smiling happily and Remus looking dazed.

"Well, that was preferable to the reaction that I had been expecting." Remus murmured to himself. I laugh and hug him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. You don't deserve it!" I bury my face into his shoulder. He pulls away looking panicked. I frown at him; I'm puzzled.

"I-I can't Melanie. Sirius loves you. I-I can't hurt him."

I glare at Remus. "Isn't it my choice who I date?" I ask loudly. Remus smiles and shrugs, but I still see the hesitation and wariness in his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I will even be nice to Bl-Sirius." Remus grins.

"Yeah. Thanks, Melanie. You'd be surprised at how many other girls have turned me away because of me being a werewolf." He sighs. "If only everyone else was like you."

I laugh and kiss him again before hugging him tightly. "Oh, Remus!" I say sadly. I grin evilly after a second. "After I torture them with my annoying nature, they'll be nice!" I snicker.

Remus laughs loudly. I grin. After he catches his breath, he gasps, "I…don't…think…you're…annoying." I giggle and grab my bag from where I dropped it on the floor. "Will you go out with me?" He asks seriously.

"Of course I will! I'm glad to hear that you think I'm not unnaturally annoying." I say honestly. "Look – I have DADA with Sirius. I'll talk to him before class. You just try not to get yourself killed by your best friend. See you in Ancient Runes?" I ask.

"Definitely." Remus grins. He gives me one last kiss before going to find Sirius and James and go to class. I smile and follow him after a couple minutes, going to class after a long kissing session.

I am five minutes late for Potion, but it's not like I care though. I'm in a daze, smiling to myself. Professor Slughorn smiles at me.

"There's Melanie! Miss Cooper was getting worried about you! Why don't you take a seat by her?" His blue eyes twinkle as he adds, "Now, I can't take any points off of one of my favorite students, can I?"

I grin and take my seat beside Alice. She looks at me with worry in her eyes, even more alarmed when I smile back at her instead of fixing her with my usual glare. I hum to myself as I pull my book out. Alice sighs and ignores my good mood.

"Well, as I said at breakfast, you're in bad luck right now!" She smirks. I smile back.

"How so, Alice Cooper?" I tease.

She grins. "Well, Miss Fischer," She whispers as some of the Ravenclaw girls glare at us for being too loud. "I just asked Frank Longbottom out right before class, so you have to kiss Sirius!" She smiles in triumph.

Oh shit. I had forgotten about that stupid beat we had made. I sigh and look at look into Alice's triumphant eyes. "Umm, Alice," I say. "I can't do that."

Alice snickers. "You have to! A bet's a bet! Besides, if you don't, you'll be cursed. I set a curse on you that if you don't do it then you're hair will turn gray!" She grins in triumph!

"Alice!" I cry. The rest of the class turns to glare at me, or look at me in annoyance or amusement. Alice raises her eyebrows and looks at me pitilessly. I glare at the people still looking at me, and hiss, "I just kissed Remus Lupin, and we're now together."

Alice squeals loudly, before putting a hand to her mouth and smiling sheepishly as everyone laughed. I mutter an apology to Professor Slughorn who grins back.

"Now, now, my girl! Not a problem! I always thought that you were never laid back enough. Hmm, but what could it be that you're not paying attention?" He frowns. After a minute, he grins. "Aha! You're lovesick!"

I turn a bright red and bury my head in my arms as Alice gasps and the rest of the class bursts out laughing. "Well?" Slughorn asks.

I know it'd be foolish to lie to him, so I nod, but there's no way I'm looking up at him right now. He pats my shoulder. "Good girl. Come see me later."

I nod again before throwing my stuff in my bag and running out of class. I hear Alice ask if she can go after me and Slughorn agreeing, so I wait for her right outside of class.

"You and Remus?" She squeals again. I nod and smile.

"He's an amazing kisser." I say dreamily.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No. He told me that he was a werewolf, and that's why he's always sick. He was trying to get me and Sirius together, though now looking back, I see he was jealous. I kissed him hard. It was amazing."

Alice beams at me. "It took you long enough to find out about his monthly problem!" She says. I frown.

"How do you know that?"

Alice groans. "In case you forgot, Remus and I were great friends as kids! The only reason we aren't anymore, is because we both met other people!" She rolls her eyes at me. "Sorry, but I couldn't tell you!" She says, smiling sheepishly.

I nod in understanding. "Yeah, I know. Well, Slughorn has officially embarrassed me. I still have to talk to Sirius, and I don't want a rumor getting out until I do!"

Alice looks upset. "I'm so sorry, Mel! I knew I shouldn't have put that stupid hex on you! Are you going to kiss Sirius?"

"And hurt Remus like that?" I say angrily. "No way! As long as I still have Remus, gray hair won't be that bad!"

Alice yelps and hugs me tight. "I am so proud of you!" I laugh and start walking to DADA.

"Glad to hear it. Let's go to DADA; I need to talk to Sirius. Wish me luck?"

"Of course! I really hope that you two will end up really good friends! Your fighting is really getting on my nerves!" I laugh and turn the corner, crashing into a certain person for the second time today.

"Sirius!" I scold. He looks at me in surprise. "Are you trying to kill me?" I laugh. "That is the second time today!"

"Y-you called me Sirius." He says in surprise.

"Well, isn't that your name?" Sirius laughs and I continue. "Sirius, look. I was hoping we could drop the fighting and actually be friends. Remus can't have us fighting with you being his best friend and me, well, me his girlfriend."

Sirius' mouth drops open. "Remus and you are dating?" He asks angrily. I nod slowly. "Why didn't he tell me?!"

"Sirius, first of all, it happened today! He told me he was a werewolf, I kissed him, he asked me out. Secondly, I wanted to be the one to tell you. Are you jealous?" I ask.

"No, of course not! I'm only shocked that he didn't tell me!" Sirius says, only blushing slightly.

"So friends, Sirius?" I ask, holding out my hand.

Sirius doesn't even hesitate to grab my hand. "Friends, Melanie." He says. He grins.



So, how was it???? For those of you who are Sirius/Melanie fans, don't worry…I still have no clue to who Melanie will end up with! Remus/Melanie fans…don't get to comfortable! It's only like the fourth chapter!

People who have no clue, like me…you aren't the only ones. I'm as confused, if not more, as you are! I have no idea which way this'll end up!

More later!

Love, Emma


	6. Chapter Six: Hogsmeade Disaster

Hey guys! I am back again! Wow! I loved last chapter! I think it was seriously the best thing I've ever written! I had so much fun writing it! Melanie is awesome!

Well, go on and read. Sorry about the first couple paragraphs – it's only Mel's thoughts on Sirius and Remus. The good, fluffy stuff comes later. Yummy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's been a week since Sirius and I became friends, and since I began dating Remus. So far, everything is, well, for lack of a better word, perfect!

I've never been in a big relationship before. I dated Matthew Jones, an annoying Hufflepuff, in fourth year, and we didn't do anything more than hold hands and a clumsy kiss once in a while. In fifth year, at the winter dance, I went with Greg Hixson, a Ravenclaw, and we kissed under the mistletoe. Other than that, no romance for me!

And now, now I'm dating a Marauder and am friends, well, more like acquaintances with James and Peter. And, Sirius, well, let's put it this way; how didn't I see how charming he was before now?

Sirius is amazing. He's funny, cute, very sweet, and a great friend. I see now why everyone likes him. Of course, he occasionally still makes me angry or annoyed, but most of the time, we're strutting through the halls, singing loudly, or yelling at Slytherins while Remus shakes his head, a smile on his face.

Remus and I get along great. And he is the best kisser ever! He makes me laugh, is always there for me when I'm annoyed with Sirius or James, and doesn't think that it's annoying or weird that I don't talk a lot. He's seriously the best thing that could have happened to me.

"Melanie!" Alice yells to me loudly. "Come on, girl! Remember our double date with Remus and Frank? Well, it starts in two hours, and there is no way you're wearing sweats to it!"

I groan and roll my eyes. "What should I wear, Alice? Let's face it; I have absolutely no sense of style."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Come on! I'll find you something!" And she proceeds to dig through my trunk, while I flop back on my bed. I hear a gasp and, "No sense of style, right?"

I peer over my bed to see Alice holding a small dress, not too fancy but plenty expensive. It's a pale pink, a very pale pink, and the neck isn't too modest. I glare at the dress. I do admit this; I'd look beautiful in it.

"There's no way I'm wearing that, Alice."

She frowns. "Yes, you will, Melanie. I'm making you!" She grins evilly.

"I refuse to!" I yell back. Alice looks shocked, and I immediately feel bad. I hang my head in shame. "Sorry Alice. It's just that, well, I got that dress from my-my father. I never want to see it again."

Alice looks shocked. "Oh." She says quietly. "Sorry." She puts the dress back in my trunk and hands me a pair of jeans that are too tight for my liking, and a low-cut sweater, ice blue. I put them on without another word.

We walk down to the Common Room where Remus, Frank, Sirius, and one of his nameless girlfriends are waiting. Sirius and the girlfriend are snogging. I turn to Alice in surprise.

"Did you know that Sirius was coming?"

Alice looks displeased, but her anger fades. She gives a smile. "No, I didn't."

At that, Lily and James make their way down from the boys' dormitories. I frown at them.

"We're going to." James explains. "Frank invited Sirius after he was pestering him to let him come, and Sirius invited us. We'll be going in fours, though. Sirius made a list."

Lily giggled. "See you there, guys." She waved before allowing James to pull her away.

I frown at Alice. "I thought that we weren't going to have to put up with Sirius and James!" She hisses. I can't help but nod in agreement.

I walk down to where Remus is standing and give him a peck on the check. He pulls me in closer to him, clearly not satisfied, and he kisses me deeply. I'm glad that he's holding on to me; my knees feel like jelly.

We break apart at Alice's voice. "Mel, Remus? Come one! And Sirius, let her breathe, please!"

Sirius and his girlfriend stop kissing. I recognize the girl, and my cheerful mood vanishes. I force myself to remain calm as I say, "Hannah, nice to see you." My teeth are gnashed together, but I don't notice.

Hannah sneers back at me. "Oh, hello, Melanie. How are you? Did you know that Siri and I are dating?" She loops her arm with Sirius'.

I smile sweetly at her. "I didn't. Did you know that Re-Re and I are dating?" I put my head on Remus' shoulder. Hannah looks angry, and she shoots me a dirty look. She leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I've slept with both of them." She smirks. I can't take it anymore. I slap her ugly face and stalk out of the Common Room. I am too angry to hear Remus and Sirius yelling at her.

I sit down in the Great Hall, stabbing at my food with such violence that I don't notice Alice and Remus come to sit next to me. When I do notice them, I jump and scowl at Alice.

"Melanie, please!" She says. "At least let me tell you that Remus and Sirius are really mad at her, and they don't even know what Hannah said! What did she say?" Alice is looking at me in curiosity.

I scowl. I would have told her, but I didn't want Remus to know why I was so upset. "Nothing. I overreacted." I snarl. "But she deserved that slap. Next time I have to look at her, I won't be so nice."

"That was nice for you?" Remus asks me, amusement showing on his face.

Alice giggles. "Yeah. Usually, she'll hex them pretty good. She's one step away from doing that with Hannah. Well, Mel, feel better. Frank's waiting for me."

I sigh and put my head down on the table. I feel Remus stand up and hug me. "Mel…" He whispers. "…I didn't sleep with her."

I jump up and hit my head. I hold my curses in and look at Remus with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" I hiss.

He grins. "Wolf-hearing." He taps his ears. I groan as I feel my face flush up in embarrassment. "Look, Mel. I don't even like her. I went to one dance with her out of self-pity, and she seems to think that I'm in love with her now. I've had to dump her five times since school started."

I laugh. "What about her and Sirius?"

Remus' look says it all. "Oh." I say quietly. I slam my hand down on the table. "Why does he like her?" I snarl. "She's nothing but a fake, blonde bitch whose main purpose in life is to destroy mine!"

Remus smiles sadly. "Are you sure that you don't like Sirius?"

I glare at him. "I like Sirius as a friend, Remus, but I like you. You're everything a girl could ask for in a boyfriend."

Remus looks shocked. "Thanks, Mel." He whispers.

I smile back before kissing him. After we break it, I say, "Besides, you're an excellent kisser." He laughs before kissing me again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, Hogsmeade was definitely a disaster. And it all started with Hannah, who I have personally decided to murder after I'm done with my two weeks of detention. Well, here it goes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I should kill Sirius, I mean really. He is so dead.

Guess what he did?

Sirius and Hannah join as in the Great Hall, much to my annoyance. I smile at Sirius and ask him where Lily and James are.

"Well, Lily, James, Frank, and Alice are going to Hogsmeade together. Us four are going as the other group."

I laugh. "Yeah, Sirius. Hannah and I should definitely spend a day together."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Well, too bad, Mel. We've had this planned for a long time. We can't change it now, especially since the others already left." I look at Sirius and Hannah as they start to walk ahead. Remus sighs and takes me hand.

"Sorry, Mel, but we'd better go."

I know he's right, so I listen to him for once. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder, and we walk to Hogsmeade together, me thinking of how the best way to kill Sirius would be.

We walk into the Three Broomsticks, and I take a seat between Remus and Sirius, not wanting to sit by Miss Bitch. Sirius and Hannah resume their snogging session as soon as we sit down. Remus goes to get us all butterbeers, so I'm alone, sitting by two snogging idiots.

Hannah sneers at me as she sips her butterbeer. I glare back and give her a rude hand gesture.

"Why, Melly." Hannah says, smiling innocently. "Why are you dressed like an old lady?"

I raise an eyebrow at her, ignoring Remus' pleading looks and Sirius' amused face. "The same reason you're dressed like a slut." I say matter-of-factly.

Hannah snarls and jumps at me. She punches me hard in the nose. I hear it break. Everyone is silent as I pull out my wand and hex Hannah into the next century.

I am only happy once Hannah has green hair, green skin, no clothes, and is all covered in boils. I give her another sneer and leave, forgetting that I'm dripping blood.

Professor McGonagall finds me sobbing me heart out, not sure why, and she pats me on the shoulder.

"Melanie, I know that Hannah is annoying and not nice to you, but you really overreacted. I'm forced to give you detention for the next three weeks. Here; let me fix your nose."

After a few seconds of blinding pain, my nose is better than ever. "Thanks, Professor." I mutter, as I follow her back to the castle. I can tell that she's disappointed in me, but for once, I don't give a damn. If I would have to do it over again, I'd hex Hannah even more. Hopefully, she'll have to shave her head to get rid of the puke green hair I gave her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I get out of detention after midnight. I go up to the Common Room and am surprised to see Remus asleep on a couch and Sirius sitting beside him, flipping through a Quidditch magazine.

He looks up and notices me. He frowns. "Melanie, you shouldn't have done that."

That is it! "Black!" I hiss, not wanting to wake Remus. I walk forward and jab Sirius in the chest hard. "You don't tell me what to do! If I remember correctly, you're the one who _had _to have Hannah go! You knew how much I despised her!"

Sirius looks at me. "Melanie…" He whispers, pulling me closer to him. "I'm sorry. I-I did it to make you jealous."

My mouth falls open. "Why do you want to make me jealous?" I ask.

He smiles. "Because I have a big crush on you."

His lips reach mine. I can't breathe. All reasonable thoughts go out of my mind as I feel his breath on me. It gives me shivers as it hits my skin. I was done with his tormenting.

My mind was screaming stop, but I ignore it, and it becomes faint. I reach up and lock my arms around Sirius' neck, pulling myself against him. I feel his arms slide down my side, his lips on mine, his body pressed against mine; it was ecstasy. I can't believe that Sirius Black, my sworn enemy, and then friend, was making me feel like this.

And as that thought enters my head, I feel like I have been hit. I pull back, looking at Sirius in horror, gasping for air. Sirius looks amused.

"Sirius…I can't. Remus and I are dating." I say, after I catch my breath.

Sirius looks sad, but I don't notice as I hear Remus waking up. "Not a word, Sirius!" I snap before turning and going to smile at Remus. I hear Sirius go upstairs a minute later.

Why do all my plans backfire? I wanted to kill Sirius, but I ended up kissing him. And why do I feel butterflies in my stomach right now? Why, why, why?

Remus kisses me, but I pull away. "Sorry, Remus." I mutter, pulling away. "But I'm tired right now. See you tomorrow."

And with that I go to bed, trying not to cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

See, I told you not to get too comfortable! I'm just testing both pairs out, seeing which one I like better. For now, she'll remain with Remus, but she and Sirius will have a relationship in this fic. I just don't know who you'll end up with yet.

Why does it have to be so hard????

Emma


	7. Chapter Seven: Mel's Confusion

Once again, I'm making this up as I go along. I'm not posting again until I get ten or more reviews with at least five telling me suggestions for the chapter after this! I don't know how this one turned out. Also I would like to know who you think Mel would work better with. Not who you want her with, but who she'd be better with! Thanks!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, I am in a terrible mood. Alice is the first to notice, as I glare at her instead of saying good morning.

"What's wrong?" She asks, biting her lip in concern.

I sigh, and, regrettably, I start to cry. "Alice!" I weep. She's alarmed by my breakdown. I am usually the calmest person at Hogwarts, except near Sirius Black. And Alice knows me well.

"Did you and Sirius have a fight?" She asks, worried eyes penetrating into my own.

"N-no." I weep. "Oh, Alice, you can't tell this to anyone, okay?" I say. Alice nods enthusiastically. "S-Sirius, h-he kissed me last night."

Alice gasps. "Did Remus break up with you?!"

"No, Alice! He doesn't know, and I want to keep it that way. Sirius and I are only friends, and it will always be that way. He doesn't need a woman to hold him back; he needs a friend to slap him when he's too proud."

Alice looks confused. "Then why are you so concerned?"

"Alice, I kissed him back." I say. Alice still looks confused. "Honestly, Alice!" I snap angrily. "Sometimes you're just…never mind. It means, that I want him as much as he wants me. Alice, I kissed him back, betrayed Remus, and now I can't stop thinking about that damn kiss!" I sob. I turn to cry on my best friend's shoulder.

"Melanie, you're being too hard on yourself. Any girl in her right mind would kiss Sirius Black back if he kissed her."

"Not if I'm going out with his best friend! Oh, Merlin, Alice! I completely lost it last night! I've never been more of an idiot then I was last night! I don't even know how I'll face him today!"

Alice glances at me sharply. "Well, you can't pretend that it didn't happen, but you can't let him know your feelings for him. Let him know that it's in the past, and that it isn't bothering you."

I smile weakly. "Thanks, Alice."

"No problem. What are friends for?" She smiles widely and plops down on the couch next to our window. I sit next to her. "Besides," she adds. "I'm proud of you for stopping when you did. Most girls would have woken up the next morning lying next to him naked."

I mock-glare at Alice, even though I'm very happy with her compliment. I love her when she's like this. Well, sometimes, since she's always like this.

"Well, no. I didn't sleep with Sirius." I drawl. "It was easier than you think, stopping I mean. Remus was waking up."

Alice smiles. "Well, still." She insists. I let it go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We walk down the Great Hall together, hand-in-hand. Sirius is looking at me a little too intensely for my liking, so I ignore him the best I can. Alice nudges me. "You shouldn't let him know!" She whispers. So I turn to Sirius and give him an encouraging smile before turning to snog Remus.

His snogs aren't as good as I remember them. I completely throw myself into the kiss, screaming at myself to stop thinking about my dark-haired friend. We break apart, both breathing heavily, and me beaming.

"I love you, Remus." I say.

He looks at me strangely. "What?" He asks.

"I love you." I repeat. He beams and hugs me tightly. I immediately feel really bad for him. I'd bet all my money and Sirius' broom that I'm the only female besides his mother to love him.

"Your little problem doesn't bother me." I whisper in his ear. "At least I know you aren't some idiot." I wink at him before turning to debate with Lily over who Slughorn likes better.

I could feel Sirius' eyes on me the whole breakfast. I took Alice's advice and talked to him some. After breakfast, I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey, Sirius." I pant. I am in such bad shape! "About last night…"

"What about it?" He asks indifferently. I glare at him.

"When you kissed me out of nowhere! You're such an idiot, Sirius! I'm dating your best friend, but you think it's okay to kiss me, and when I ask you what you were thinking, you pretend it never happened! I know that you were staring at me at breakfast!" And with that I stalk away to Ancient Runes, glad that Sirius had a different class next.

Remus takes one look at me, and pretty much forces me to skip class to go to the Common Room. I reluctantly agree, and he follows me. I sit on the couch and pull out my Potions book. "I need to study!" I snap as he pulls it away from me.

"Tell me what's wrong, and I'll give it back."

I glare before sighing and telling him about Sirius and our shared kiss. Remus looks rather calm through the whole thing, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. I finally sigh and hug him tight, deciding that a lie would be the best for now.

"Remus, I don't feel anything more then friendship for Sirius. Please don't break up with me."

He looks up at me in surprise before chuckling. "You're asking me to not break up with you after snogging Sirius, the ladies' man of seventh year. No, I won't break up with you. In fact, I thought that you were going to break up with me!"

I laugh. "Remus, I wouldn't do that, unless I had a good reason, and just so you know, because I like your best friend, which I don't, doesn't count as a reason!" I smile before pecking him on the check. "Can I go to class now?"

He laughs, and we go to class.

Sirius makes attempts to speak to me all day, but I ignore him until after dinner, when I feel he has been punished enough.

"Yes, Sirius?" I say calmly.

"Melanie, I know you don't believe me, but it's true. I like you, and it's more than what I feel for other girls. Please, Mel! Give me a try!"

"And what of Remus, Sirius?" I shoot back. "What will he do the rest of his life, as he watches me go out with you, and he's all alone. Sorry, Sirius, but you're only my friend. I don't like you like that! Please don't push me farther."

Sirius grins. "How 'bout this?" He starts. I shoot him a worried look. "If I can convince you to date me by the end of the month, then you will. If not, then I'll never talk to you about dating ever again. I can easily find some one else for Remus."

"Who?" I ask.

He grins. "Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

I frown at him. "Sirius, no. I'm not doing that. You're not tricking me into this!"

Sirius sighs. "You really love Remus, then?"

I glare at him. "Yeah, I do!" I smile softly. "Sirius, you're one of my best friends. I don't want to ruin that!"

He rolls his eyes. I frown at him. "Sirius, I don't trust you in the area of romance, so please stop!"

He sighs and walks away, shaking his head. Why does he like me of all people? Why does it have to be me, when all the other girls would gladly go out with him?! Why?

"Sirius, please don't!" I yell. "I still want to be friends with you!"

Sirius doesn't even turn around. I run to find Alice as the tears start. Before I can find her, James Potter corners me. "What did you and Sirius fight about?!" He demands.

I sigh and plop on the biggest armchair in the Common Room. "He wants me to go out with him, but I'm going out with Remus, and I like Sirius as only a friend. I don't want to ruin my relationship with him."

James sighs and sits next to me. "Well, you and Sirius should talk. He's miserable; you're miserable. You should see how bad he was. I thought that he was being forced to leave Hogwarts."

I smile softly. "Thanks…James."

"Yep." He replies. This is the first time I realize why Lily likes him. "What are friends for…Melanie?"

I smile back. "I really have no clue." I joke. We start laughing.

Wow. I am friends with James Potter. That's a little scary! Is it only me, or does this year seem really weird so far? I thought that James would hate me for sure.

I give James a quick hug and whisper, "My friends call me Mel." Before winking and rushing out the door to hunt for Sirius.

I find him sitting by the lake, staring moodily at it. I sit beside him, but he doesn't look up. "Sirius…" I say. "Look at me."

He slowly turns his head around to stare into my own eyes. I shiver in delight at his penetrating look. I smile and flop down on the ground.

"Sirius," I say. "I'm really sorry. But, we, well, we're too different."

Sirius stares at me, knowing as much as I do how fake that is. Sirius and I aren't that different anymore, now that he let his ego shrink a little, and that I learned to relax. But, he still listens like the good friend he is.

"Besides, I'm going out with Remus, and if I wanted to go out with you, I'd have to dump him, which he'd be very upset with, and then it would break your friendship up, and I couldn't be the cause of that!" I babble, trying to make up excuses to not to kiss Sirius right now. "And we were enemies just a little bit ago, and we got to friends, so I don't want to push that and fall back to enemies, so, well, I can't date you!" I stand up

Sirius just stares at me, and I continue. "And you once told me that you have female companions, not girlfriends, and I live for more than kisses." I say angrily. He smiles and rolls his eyes, standing up.

"Mel, I'd never do that to you. How could I even get bored with you if I wanted to? Even when we were enemies, I thought that you were fascinating."

I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut. "No, Sirius!" I moan. "I hate you!" I tell him, glaring fiercely. He looks hurt and confused.

I am so stupid. One single thought causes me to be reckless. _Just one more time…_I think. I lean in and capture his lips with my own. He takes control, pushing my lips open with his tongue. I gasp as our tongues touch, but it is lost as I melt into him. I grab his shirt for support, trying not to fall over due to my jelly legs. I pull myself closer, so happy to be held in his strong arms. He was the best kisser I knew. So much better than Remus.

_Remus…_

My thoughts of Remus are gone as Sirius kisses me even more passionately than before. This is so much better than last time! And with that, I push Sirius away, my thoughts of Remus returning.

"Sirius!" I pant. I am so out of breath! Sirius' chest heaves up and down, but I refuse to look at it. I can't deal with this anymore. "Sirius, stop kissing me! I love Remus!"

Sirius grins, eyes glinting evilly. "I didn't kiss you; you kissed me."

I take a couple steps backwards to get away from his face, a mere six inches away from my own. "Please stop it, Sirius!" But I knew he wouldn't stop.

"Well, it's true, Melanie." That makes me shiver agreeably. "You kissed me. You must like me."

I moan as Sirius stands next to me and puts a hand on my cheek. Then he starts kissing my collarbone. I shove him away again. "Sirius, I mean it!" I yell. I run away from him, and I hear him following. He catches me right as I rush up the hill and catch sight of two people I'd rather had not seen Sirius and I kissing. Hannah and Alice are on top of the hill, standing together, with their mouths wide open. I know they've seen the whole thing. I turn to glare at Sirius. Hannah will definitely be telling Remus about this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sirius and I race up the hill. Alice is still staring at us open-mouthed, but Hannah now looks smug. About halfway up the hill, she turns to race back inside the castle. Alice, finally coming to her senses, grabs her and knocks her to the ground. Hannah shrieks, and Alice turns to look at me, and I know that she's saying that she'll help, but I have a lot of explaining to do later.

I walk up to Hannah. "Not planning to spread rumors about me, are you?" I spit.

Hannah glowers back. "I may be a slut and a bitch, Fischer, but I've never cheated on my boyfriend. I'm at least good to that sense. I think I have more right then anyone else does to spread rumors about you."

I slump in defeat. She's right, and I know it. I sigh. "I know. But, Hannah, at least let me tell Remus."

Hannah rolls her eyes. "I promise not to tell Remus, but he might find out because of someone else."

I smile in relief. "Thanks, Hawkins."

She rolls her eyes. "I guess you're welcome."

I turn to Sirius. "You go talk to James and Peter, try to distract Remus until I get there. I think my best friend needs an explanation."

Alice nods. I smile at her before turning back to Sirius who nods before sprinting away. I turn to Alice, who's staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alice, I'm just going to come out and say it." I say, looking at Alice for help. She nods her support. "I'm falling in love with Sirius." I blurt out.

Alice's mouth is wide open again. "Bu-but, you love Remus!" She manages to get out.

"I know!" I cry. "What should I do?!"

Alice smiles sadly. "Sorry, Melanie; I'm no help there. I don't even know how to get Frank to kiss me, and you have two Marauders both madly in love with you!"

I gasp. "You and Frank haven't kissed before?!"

She glares back. "Don't change the subject!" She snaps. Her face softens. "I say you stick with Remus for now. He needs you more then Sirius does."

I bite my lip. "What if I break up with Remus nicely, saying I want him as a friend instead, and I tell Sirius I'm not interested?" I ask.

Alice frowns. "I guess it could work…"

I smile sadly. "Who knew that growing up was so complicated?!"

Alice laughs and links her arm with mine and we trudge up to Hogwarts, half-laughing, half-crying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Poor Remus and Sirius. Guys, I really don't know what to do! Right now, I need desperate help, but I might change my mind later, but I need help for now! Should Melanie date a completely different guy? PM me with ideas, please!

Thanks for all of you who review. You should also all go to Third Floor Corridor. It's awesome and really fun!

Remember – not posting until I get ten o more reviews, with at least five suggestions!


	8. Chapter Eight: Broken Heart

Hey, faithful reviewers! Emma is back! After a long break, I'm actually updating a story!

If you don't remember, here's what's happening –

Mel Fischer and Sirius Black were enemies since day one. Mel hated all the Marauders. One day, to get away from Black, Mel asks Remus out.

Remus later tells her that he's a werewolf and that Sirius is in love with her. Mel chooses Remus over Sirius, but Sirius and Mel become friends.

Sirius falls in love with Mel, and kisses her. Mel refuses to like him back, because she loves Remus and she doesn't want to admit that she's falling for him. One day, she kisses him.

Hannah Hawkins and Alice Cooper see the kiss and Hannah tells Remus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Erm, Remus. We need to talk." I say lightly.

"Okay…" He puts his notes down and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"W-we need to break up." I say, trying not to cry.

Remus looks at me, before opening his mouth. He closes it. "Why, Mel?" He finally says.

I close my eyes and bite my lip, but he's not done.

"Oh, wait." He says sarcastically. "I already know why. It's because you're in love with my best friend, 'cause he can't keep his filthy hands off of you and for once let me get the girl!" He yelled.

I started to cry. "Remus, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be Mel." He snaps. "I should be glad that I'm not dating you anymore. I can't believe I ever fell in love with you. And for you to use me like that just to get Sirius…" He shakes his head. "Unbelievable!"

He stomps from the room, and all I can do is curl up in a chair and cry myself to sleep.

"Mel. Mel." I am shaken awake by a hand and a voice that seems vaguely familiar to me. "Wake up, Mel."

It's Sirius, the guy who got me into all this trouble. "What?!" I grumble.

"Mel, are you okay?" He asks gently.

I shake my head. "No. You?"

"I've been better." He sighs. "Remus yelled at me pretty good, but I'm pretty sure I agree with him on about everything. I shouldn't have kissed you, or kissed you back when you kissed me."

I shake my head. "It's not your fault; it's mine."

Sirius sits in the chair opposite of me, shaking his head. "It's not either of our faults, Mel. But maybe we should stay as friends for now. I can't hurt Remus like that again."

No, I want to scream. But I know that he's right, so I nod my head.

"Good idea." I murmur.

Sirius sighs and stands up. "Night, Mel."

I'd love to call him back, kiss him, and tell him that Remus doesn't matter, but I can't, because Remus is my friend, and his too.

It's no surprise when, the next day, Sirius is seen flirting with all the other girls. Alice and Lily refuse to speak to me, so I find myself talking to James and Peter.

Well, Peter giggles, not talks.

"Hey, Mel." James says smoothly. Peter giggles.

"Hey, James, Peter." More giggles.

"You look like a mess." James points out.

I glare at Peter as he giggles some more. "Well, I broke up with Remus last night."

James nods in agreement. "So I've heard." He says dryly. "And Remus and Sirius want me to decide who's right and what side to take. Which is the only reason I'm spending time with Wormtail, here."

Peter giggles. "Yep." He proclaims proudly.

I shoot him a dirty look before turning my attention on James.

Before I can say anything, Lily comes over and kisses James, whose thoughts of me have all disappeared. I bite my lip, trying not to cry, before running from the table.

No one comes after me. I didn't expect anyone to, I keep telling myself.

But I know it's a lie. I expected Alice, Lily, Remus, and Sirius to run after me and ask what's wrong.

But once again, I'm in the library alone crying my eyes out with no one to consol me.

Whoa. Déjà vu.

"Hey, you all right?"

I jump, looking up to see…Hannah?!

Hannah smiles sadly. "It's hard, isn't it? You're dating Remus or Sirius, and you're really popular, and then they dump you back where you started, if not further down. I felt like an idiot when Sirius dumped me."

I shake my head. "I dumped Remus for Sirius, and now I don't have either of them!" I cry.

Hannah hugs me. "You'll be okay in a week or two. Come on. We only have two minutes until class starts. Sit by me?"

I nod. "Please."

Hannah and I? Friends? Make me laugh.

But, yeah. I'm not sure why she came after me that day, or why I let her talk to me, but we've been good friends ever since. Of course, there are the occasional, as Hannah calls them, power struggles, where we're both fighting to get the other one of us to do something the way we want it.

But it never comes to blows, or anything.

Hannah was right. A week later, I still felt bad about dumping Remus, and I still felt bad about Sirius only wanting to be friends, but I was healing.

Alice eventually started talking to me again, and Alice and Hannah, who got along right away thanks to Alice's cheerful, annoying attitude, became great friends too.

One day we were in the common room.

"Alice!" Hannah calls. She's stopped wearing showy clothes and instead, has settled with a t- shirt and sweatpants.

Alice looks up from her book. "Huh?"

"Frank's been staring at you for the past ten minutes. Go snog him." Hannah jokes.

Alice rolls her eyes, puts her book down, and goes to talk to her boyfriend.

I sigh, putting my feet up on the table in front of me. Hannah nudges me. "It's them." She mutters. "Don't look."

Of course, I do. I look up to see Remus and Sirius, both who have been avoiding me, staring at me. I stand up and march up to the girls' dorms, Hannah following me.

"I said 'don't look!'" She giggles.

I roll my eyes. "And you expected me not to?" I say dryly.

Hannah laughs. "You know, I think we should start meeting other guys. It's getting kind of old for us to still be waiting around for the Marauder's to come around."

"I'm not waiting for them!" I snap. But that's a lie, and we both know it.

Hannah, thankfully, doesn't press the matter. "Well, then, I think it's time for us to move on already!"

I nod slowly, thinking. "Yeah. We've been single for long enough!" I joke.

Hannah rolls her eyes, but she smiles.

The next day in DADA, Hannah sits down beside a Hufflepuff, who I know to be Rob Tonks, the twin to Ted. I nod in agreement. They'll get along perfectly.

I sit down beside a quiet Ravenclaw boy. "Hey." I say cheerfully. "I'm-"

"Melanie Fischer!" He says before blushing. "I'm, erm, Connor Taylor."

I smile. "Nice to meet you. Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah! I'll just move-" He throws his books onto the floor, in the process, knocking his wand off of the desk. He picks it up, bumping his head on his desk in the meantime.

I hear the rest of the class laughing, especially Sirius. I glare at him. "Shut up, Black!" I snap.

Everyone stops laughing as I help Connor back into his seat. "You okay?" I smile.

He blushes. "Yeah. Just nervous." He smiles.

I giggle and take my book out of my bag.

I notice Sirius glaring at Conner. Oh, dear…why me?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for taking my time on updating. Hope you still want to read my story!


End file.
